


30 Days of Writing (A Drabble a Day Challenge)

by jem4water



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jem4water/pseuds/jem4water
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A little over the word limit, but I couldn't bring myself to get rid of anything. Snarky!Sherlock writes himself.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Denial

John finds he is mostly angry. He files away the grief and guilt until he is alone and can soak himself in it. The evening of the day of the fall Lestrade comes by the flat, runs his hand over his salt-and-pepper stubble saying things all gruff-voiced, and grips the meat of John’s arm for a tight while. John understands but also doesn’t. He leaves. Mrs. Hudson comes up. He almost smacks her when she bumbles about all weepy and faltering, trying to tidy up Sherlock’s experiments littering the kitchen table, and he is frightened. But mostly he is angry.


	2. Flame

Sherlock Holmes is the kind of loose-limbed bastard who can fall asleep stretched out in front of the fireplace and not wake up with aching shoulders or a crick in the neck. John Watson, however, relocates to the armchair the minute his knee begins to ache; it provides him a better view, anyway. This way he can watch the heat and flame play off that pale face, lick up inside those parted lips and make what little of his teeth John can see shine. Gaping, drooling, flushed and still the most magnificent man John’s ever seen? Yes. Definitely a bastard.


	3. Formal

‘Can’t you dredge up a bit of civility for one night, Sherlock? He’s your bloody brother.’

‘Irrelevant. Our status as siblings does not amend the fact that he is a git.’

‘The invitation’s gold-embossed.’

‘An attempt to impress Mummy. I am loathe to say it was successful.’

‘It’s hand-written!’

‘Not by him. Look at the way the t’s are crossed, for heaven’s sake! Your incompetence astounds me. Give it here. Oh, John. John, I think we might need to reconsider.’

‘What, did I miss some fine print? Mycroft going to eat the wedding cake all by himself?’

‘Good god, spare me the mental image. Oh, this is something far better! It says here formal dress.’

‘Sherlock...’

‘Which means, my dear John, that you – ’

‘Sherlock – ’

‘ – will be wearing a kilt.’

‘Sherlock!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little over the word limit, but I couldn't bring myself to get rid of anything. Snarky!Sherlock writes himself.


End file.
